Present day consumers expect online content to be much more immersive and interactive than before. This is true for online content being viewed on a computer, and increasingly so for content being viewed on a handheld device, especially as internet browsing on the go becomes more popular and widespread.
However, while general purpose computers today have ample resources to allow many processes to execute concurrently and to have many interrupt traps to detect user interaction, mobile devices often operate in limited operating systems with limited resources. In some circumstances, only a single program can execute at a time, making switching from one task to another somewhat challenging on mobile devices.